mission: inceste
by Vanniyaa
Summary: Sasuke a très envie de son frère. Peut-être le plan qu'il a élaboré lui permettra-t-il de l'atteindre? fic dans laquelle le massacre Uchiha n'a jamais eu lieu. traduction de happymood


Disclaimer: les personnages l'univers sont à Masashi Kishimoto, l'histoire à Happymood, je ne suis que la traductrice

Bêta de la traductrice: Shockolaa

note de la traductrice:comme l'indique si bien le titre, il y a ici présence d'inceste et d'une relation homosexuelle, ce qui n'aime pas peuvent repartir, en tout cas, ne venez pas dire que je n'aie pas prévenu.

Mission : inceste

Uchiha Sasuke ne faisait rien délibérément. Pour commencer, il n'avait pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de son frère. Sasuke savait qu'il avait toujours été attiré par lui dès son plus jeune âge, mais il ne s'était rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'amour seulement quand il avait passé ses quatorze ans. Il en avait seize, désormais, et pourtant il ne prévoyait pas de tenter quoi que ce soit. L'inceste était mal. Il ne pouvait pas. Que dirait Itachi s'il savait ? Sasuke ne supporterais pas que son frère le haïsse. Il préférait encore l'observer de loin, attendre que ses sentiments s'atténuent, puis vivre une vie heureuse et tout à fait normale…Sasuke avait décidé de ne rien demander à personne. Être simplement avec Itachi lui suffisait largement…

…

…

Vous n'avez pas cru ça, quand même ? Sasuke en avait ras le bol de regarder de loin! Il voulait du concret ! Au diable l'inceste et les normes sociales ! Il avait envie de son frère, et de suite ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était plus ou moins impossible d'aller juste voir Itachi et de lui dire : « Toi. Moi. La chambre. » de sa voix la plus sensuelle sans que son frère ne se mette à paniquer à sa vue. Sasuke devait être discret. Il avait besoin d'un plan pour vérifier qu'Itachi voulait bien de lui pour… Enfin, vous voyez. Autrement, Sasuke ferait comme dit précédemment. Si à la fin du jour, son frère ne montrait aucun signe d'attirance ou _d'amour_, alors, tout serait terminé. Itachi représentait vraiment trop pour lui pour qu'il se permette de le perdre à cause de stupides hormones.

Mais, rappelez-vous que Sasuke ne faisait rien délibérément. Absolument tout ce qu'il faisait etait dû au hasard. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Sasuke d'éclater d'un rire diabolique en son for intérieur.

_Phase 1_

Ce matin-là, Sasuke n'avait pas prévu que son frère accepterait, pour une fois, d'aller s'entrainer avec lui. Toutefois, l'occasion était trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir. Itachi, comme tout ANBU, avait beaucoup de travail, mais ce jour là, il était étonnamment libre. Sasuke allait-il laisser passer l'opportunité? Bah non. Donc, dès que Itachi eut dit « OK, sortons », Sasuke avait foncé dans sa chambre pour y rassembler ses armes et … vous verrez plus tard.

Itachi expliquait bien mais Sasuke avait encore bien trop à apprendre pour espérer égaler son niveau, mais ce jour-là, il décida de faire encore plus d'erreurs qu'à l'accoutumée et projeta plus d'une fois un kunai à plusieurs mètres de la cible, le faisant tomber dans les buissons alentours.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, Sasuke? Demanda plusieurs fois Itachi; mais Sasuke avec toujours un air vaguement triste (un mignon petit air triste), jetait un petit coup d'œil à son frère puis chuchotait: « je n'arriverais jamais à être aussi doué que toi... »

Aussi, quand il fut temps d'aller récupérer les kunai dans les buissons, Sasuke convint immédiatement que c'était à lui d'aller les chercher. Itachi n'eut pas à bouger d'un pouce, il attendit simplement que son frère eut terminé.

A chaque fois, Sasuke localisait le kunai, se penchait lentement pour le ramasser tout en offrant à son frère une magnifique vue de son postérieur (il n'avait pas mis ses vêtements d'entraînement les plus révélateurs pour rien), puis se relevait doucement, le kunai en main. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de se tourner vers Itachi pour savoir qu'à chaque fois qu'il réitérait l'opération, la respiration d'Itachi se faisait plus saccadée, même légèrement.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop mais ne put jamais être fixé, car à ce moment là, leur père les appela pour venir manger.

_Phase 2_

En fait, Sasuke ne pouvait pas franchement l'appeler la Phase 2, puisque cette fois, il n'avait _vraiment_ rien fait délibérément. Il avait été se doucher après l'entraînement et l'idée d'utiliser ce fait à son avantage ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Ce fut donc une pure coïncidence lorsqu'il croisa son frère au sortir de la douche, devant l'entrée de la salle de bains, encore humide, une courte serviette blanche couvrant sa taille.

A sa vue, Itachi s'arrêta net, et Sasuke ne s'aperçut pas vraiment que l'autre suivait du regard les petites gouttes d'eau sur sa peau, cheminant depuis ses cheveux jusqu'à son torse, puis descendant lentement le long de son abdomen pour passer sur une hanche puis se perdre dans la serviette.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose nii-san? » demanda Sasuke en penchant la tête de côté, envoyant ainsi quelques gouttes de plus sur son épaule qui suivirent le chemin des précédentes. Sasuke était sûr d'avoir vu Itachi déglutir.

« La... salle de bains... » fut la seule réponse d'Itachi avant qu'il ne claque la porte derrière lui. Sasuke la contempla un instant et aurait sans doute sourit si Fugaku n'était pas passé dans le couloir juste à ce moment là.

« Tu lui as fait quelque chose Sasuke? Il a l'air complètement retourné. » demanda son père. Sasuke secoua la tête.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait... » répondit-il, et il aurait juré avoir entendu un petit_ Mais oui, bien sûr_ sarcastique marmonné par Itachi derrière la porte. « Il avait juste besoin de la salle de bains. » Continua Sasuke en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_Phase 3_

Pendant l'après-midi, Itachi et Sasuke décidèrent de regarder la télévision. Tout à fait normal, si ce n'est que Sasuke avait, fortuitement, une sucette se baladant dans sa bouche. Itachi était sur le côté droit du canapé, Sasuke à gauche. La télé riait et et parlait comme si les deux spectateurs assis pouvaient être intéressés par se qui était dit.

Innocemment, Sasuke engloba la sucette dans sa bouche, puis la ressortit, mais pas complètement, de sorte que ses lèvres la touchaient encore un peu. Soudain sa langue sortit pour lécher doucement et Sasuke émit un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement, presque inaudible, lui qui adorait ce goût de fraise. Du coin de l'œil, il observait Itachi et son cœur fit un léger bond en voyant que celui-ci le fixait. Il fit comme si tout était normal et, l'air de rien, il remit la sucette dans sa bouche, la ressortit, tout doucement, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sucette mais d'un... d'autre chose.

Sasuke savait que l'attention d'Itachi était désormais entièrement centrée sur lui et que c'était positif. Il commença à lécher sa sucette d'une manière certes innocente mais surtout très inappropriée.

« Les garçons! » Mikoto entra dans la pièce et lorsque Sasuke se tourna vers elle, seul le bâtonnet de la sucette dépassait, le dégageant de tous soupçons. « Je vais faire les courses, vous avez besoin de quelque... Oh mon Dieu! Itachi tout va bien? Tu as l'air bouillant! »

Mikoto s'agita autour de son aîné, vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, et même Sasuke le regarda avec de grands yeux innocents et inquiets.

« Je... je vais bien M'man » dit Itachi. Sasuke sut qu'il avait fait du bon travail.

_Phase 4_

C'était la phase la plus facile.

Pendant le dîner, Sasuke... ne fit absolument rien. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Rien, parce que, parfois, le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce que vous voulez est de ne rien faire du tout. Par contre, Sasuke eut du mal à retenir son rire face à Itachi qui le regarda durant tout le dîner d'un air suspicieux, s'attendant à ce que Sasuke fasse Dieu sait quoi au moindre instant. Même lorsque celui-ci se redressait à peine sur sa chaise pour pouvoir prendre le sel, Itachi guettait chacun de ses mouvements sous ses paupières, méfiant. Sasuke savait qu'Itachi était un génie et il s'attendait donc à ce qu'il remarque que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans son attitude.

Sasuke trouvait amusant le fait qu'Itachi le scrute de cette manière alors qu'il n'allait justement rien faire, mais il continua à faire comme si de rien n'était, mangeant innocemment ce que Mikoto leur avait préparé.

Ils mangeaient seuls pendant que leur parents se préparaient pour une mission. Les deux devaient quitter Konoha pour quelques coïncidence plutôt concilliante, pensa Sasuke, comme si _effectivement_, tout avait été planifié.

Itachi se relaxa peu à peu mais Sasuke savait qu'il nourrissait encore quelques soupçons. Leur père entra et les regarda tous les deux.

« Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré en notre absence... » Dit-il alors qu'il nouait son bandeau de Konoha au front.

Itachi, têtu, n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de sortir de son mutisme et Sasuke eu en son for intérieur une moue boudeuse. Puis il regarda son père et sourit. Et si... peut-être...

« Itachi ne me feras rien de _vilain_, papa. Ne te fais pas de souci... » répondit Sasuke en faisant sonner de manière légèrement suggestive le mot 'vilain'. Fugaku tourna son regard vers lui.

« Je parle aussi pour toi Sasuke, et tu le sais »

« Moi, je serais aussi... _docile_ que possible... »

Les ambivalences étaient vraiment géniales, et si Fugaku n'avait pas saisi ce que voulait réellement dire les paroles de son fils, Sasuke savait qu'Itachi, lui aurait des doutes; mais quand il fit demi-tour pour terminer son dîner, le visage de son frère était caché par ses longues mèches noires et il ne put voir l'expression de son visage.

_Phase 5_

Naruto vint, plus tard dans la soirée, pour récupérer une arme. Sasuke s'y attendait puisqu'il lui avait emprunté cette arme, un peu plus tôt... accidentellement, bien sûr. Ils s'assirent à l'extérieur de la maison et parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant un petit moment.

Sasuke avait conscience que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal. Utiliser Naruto de cette manière était pratiquement abject, mais il savait le blond bien trop naïf pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il sentait la présence d'Itachi plus ou moins derrière eux et saisit l'occasion.

Naruto et Sasuke discutèrent d'un jeux vidéo aperçu la veille dans une boutique, et pendant que Naruto parlait, Sasuke se rapprocha un peu, puis tourna la tête vers lui de sorte que leur joues se touchaient presque.

Itachi regardait toujours. C'était bon signe.

Naruto leva soudainement les yeux sur Sasuke, et vu de derrière on pouvait croire qu'ils s'embrassaient, même s'il n'en était en rien fait. Sasuke se pencha même encore un peu en avant. Il pensait avoir entendu un grognement.

Naruto, qui n'avait absolument rien vu, aida encore plus à débloquer la situation en saisissant le poignet de Sasuke pour attirer son attention sur quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir vu. Sasuke n'avait d'yeux que pour le frère grognantderrière eux. Il eut tout à coup une nouvelle idée: soit ça marchait, soit rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'avait servi à quoi que ce soit.

« Naruto... » chuchota-t-il. « Tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi te _promener_? » la façon qu'il avait eut de dire 'promener' avait paru plutôt innocente aux oreilles de Naruto, mais pas à celle d'Itachi puisque celui-ci sortit à son tour et se racla la gorge de manière plutôt indiscrète pour attirer l'attention des deux plus jeunes.

« Il se fait tard Naruto-kun... Ne devrais-tu pas rentrer chez toi? » Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le ton d'Itachi fit que Naruto se releva aussitôt.

« Vous avez raison Itachi-san, je vais y aller... Bye Sasuke, on se voit demain! »

« A demain Naruto-kun... » dit Sasuke avec un léger sourire tandis que Naruto commençait à courir dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui. Dès qu'il furent de nouveau seuls, Itachi l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, nii-san? » s'exclama Sasuke, surpris car il n'avait pas prévu une telle réaction. Itachi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et le poussa sur son lit.

« J'ai bien vu ce que tu fais depuis ce matin, Sasuke... », dit Itachi. « Et vraiment, je n'en peux plus... »

Sasuke réprima son sourire: « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, nii-san? »dit-il de sa vois la plus ingénue, son visage rougi par la chaleur de la pièce, les cheveux dans les yeux, étalé sur le lit d'Itachi.

« Tu as de la chance que les parents ne soient pas là, je vais te faire hurler toute la nuit, et demain en plus! »

« Pourquoi? » dit Sasuke en clignant des yeux pour ajouter un peu de crédibilité à ses paroles. « J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? »

« C'est exactement ça! » et Itachi fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser à lui en faire perdre haleine.

Mission: succès!

fin

Si vous pouviez me signalez par reviews les éventuelles fautes subsistantes ainsi que toutes les remarque quant à la traduction, histoire que je puisse m'améliorer, ce serait sympa


End file.
